Halcyon Nights
by Immortal Vows
Summary: <html><head></head>Without her, you wouldn't know what to do. She's your world. She's the cause for your halcyon nights and you don't ever want to lose her.</html>


**This was weird for me to write. I was out of my comfort zone. But I'd still like to read your reviews.**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

><p><em><strong>H.A.L.C.Y.O.N. N.I.G.H.T.S<strong>_

_**halcyon- [adjective] happy; joyful; carefree**_

You sit there and watch her. You watch the little act that she gives. You and her both know that she isn't really a happy innocent teenager. She's actually a sarcastic witted death god who's seen things that should remain in nightmares. You don't put out that she's faking because you believe that that's what she should be, just an ordinary teenager.

"Ichigo, can we leave?" wonders Rukia.

You nod. You look into her shiny dark violet eyes. They remind who she really is. They remind you that she's perfect when she's with you and only you. That kicks the stupid idea of her ever being a normal teenager.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Before you and Rukia ever make it out the door, Orihime stops you. You already know what she's going to ask. She's going to ask to tag along.

"Orihime," cheers Rukia.

You listen but at the same time ignore the Chappy discussion that they are having. You often tell Rukia that her obsession with that rabbit is no good. She teases you about being jealous. You have half the mind to pick her up and swing her around until she takes it back.

"Kurosaki-kun? Jealous of Rukia's love for Chappy?" asks Orihime.

That's the reason you don't touch Rukia. You see the hurt in Inoue's eyes. Rukia sees the hurt too. So you both bite your lips and turn away. You guys feel guilty.

"I'm not jealous of that stupid rabbit," you yell. It's a lie. You wish Rukia would put her love in something else. Into something else that can love back. You wish it was you.

Rukia sticks out her tongue. "Chappy is awesome."

You notice that Orihime is quiet. So you ruffle her long bright orange hair. She squeals. In her eyes there is longing. She is longing for your acceptance. You accept her. You love her. You love her so much...the same way you love your sisters. It is a family kind of love. Orihime is like your little sister.

"We're here," announces Orihime.

You and Rukia both see the look she gives you. She wants you to walk her upstairs without Rukia. Your stomach is flipping. Your lunch threatens to make a reappearance.

"I'm tired Orihime, those stairs would knock me out. Ichigo can walk the rest of the way." says Rukia.

Rukia waits downstairs patiently. When we get upstairs she turns around to give us privacy. Immediately you touch my arm softly to gain my attention.

"Ichigo," whispers Orihime.

Hearing your first name from her lips is rare. You freeze. She steps closer and you adjust her into a little embrace. You're just friends. Friends can be close like this.

"Ichigo, you love Rukia."

She doesn't say it like a question. It's a statement. It's a matter of the fact. She's positive about it.

"It's okay,"

Your heart breaks a little. Tears are forming in her eyes but you can't lie. You do love the midget downstairs with her midnight colored hair. And you don't want to keep it as a secret for long.

"Orihime," you breathe. "I do."

Orihime nods and begins to wipe the tears that are falling down. "I know you do. You don't have to be afraid to love Rukia in front of me. I can handle it." She stops wiping her eyes and hugs you tighter. She buries her face in your chest. "Ichigo, I love you so much but I can't compete with Rukia. She's my friend and I know she loves you back."

"Orihime, I'm sorry," you apologize.

"No no, don't apologize for loving somebody. I'm glad you do. Before you were sad and didn't let anyone in but now you do. You befriended me and the others." She tries to hold back the heavy tears. "I just have one question. If Rukia never came, would I...have-"

"Yes," you interrupt. It's not a lie. A few times you did think about it. If Rukia never came, if that night never happened, yes, Orihime would've been your choice. Orihime is beautiful. She has orange hair like you and dark eyes like Rukia. She's like a mix.

"Oh,"

You place your hand under her chin. You slowly lift her head and she tiptoes. You bow your head and close your eyes. Her lips against yours feels nice but it's not the lips you want. It's a chaste kiss. She pulls away and sighs. We both know it's a good-bye kiss. We are saying good-bye to the ignorant past. We are moving on.

"Ichigo, I love you,"

I open my eyes. My hand passes over her cheeks to move hair from her eyes. What to say? What to say to not end this badly?

"I love you too."

Orihime leaves your arms and goes into her apartment. You run your fingers through your hair. You really needed to get home. You didn't even bother to go down the stairs. You throw yourself into the sky and land on your two feet. Rukia turns around and fake smiles.

"Let's go home," inhales Rukia.

You don't know if Rukia saw the kiss. You do know that she heard everything. You know your little death god is hurt and when you get home, you'll fight.

~ At home nobody is home. Your family went out to see a movie. You're alone with her. Rukia goes upstairs to your sisters' room. That shocks you. Rukia always goes upstairs to your room after school.

You go up the stairs and find Rukia sitting by the window. She's scowling. Her tiny hands turn into fists. You already know what's coming.

"Get out of here!" screams Rukia. She punches the crap out of you. You were preparing for the pain but you didn't think it would hurt this bad. "Get the hell out of the room!" Rukia attempts to punch you again but you hold her. She tries to break free from your hug. You place your head on hers.

"I'm sorry,"

Rukia turns stiff. Then she relaxes in your arms. You two stay quiet. Rukia eventually wraps her arms around your waist. You kiss the top of her head. Only you two know what kind of relationship you guys have away from people's eyes.

"If I never came, you would be with Orihime." says Rukia.

"I would,"

Rukia slowly releases you. "I changed your life. It's my fault."

I kiss her head again. "Yes, you changed my life. You're the reason why I smile. You're the reason why I have more friends. You're the reason why I'm strong. You're the cause of my powers and every scar I have. Rukia, you're the reason why I feel like everyday is going to be better than yesterday."

"Ichigo,"

You look into her eyes. "Midget, you messed up everything bad and normal in my life."

She nods. "I'm horrible."

I place my mouth next to her ears. "That's why I'm not afraid to say I love you."

Rukia punches you in the stomach. You kneel over. Rukia's eyes are full of tears.

"Chappy brought this on huh? I knew you were jealous of Chappy." smiles Rukia. "You're jealous of my love for Chappy." Rukia begins to cheer.

You kiss her to shut-up her up. Once you guys separate, Rukia kicks you in the shin.

"That's what you get for trying to silence me." mocks Rukia. She pulls you by your school tie. "Do you dare try to do it again?"

You kiss her and the kiss is full of passion. That night, you both fell asleep on Karin's bed. Karin doesn't say anything when she gets home. She goes to sleep on your bed.

And I, your hollow, silently drift. It was another long day for you. You finally told Rukia how you feel. So for today, there is no shaking throne.


End file.
